


Man Like You

by Atumun15



Series: The Boy In The Grass [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Minho is sassy, Punk daycare teacher! Changbin, changbin is smitten, like so smitten, single dad! Woojin, they're both flirty, too - Freeform, woojin is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: “I think you’re a little biased,”“How so?”“Because you fell for me the first time you saw me,”





	Man Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Im back~
> 
> I know it's been forever since i've posted anything, and I apologize profusely for that. I swear I'm working on some bigger projects and I'll come back to Sigh No More when I'm finished writing it uwu 
> 
> Thank you to Dani for editing this on such a short notice I appreciate it uwu.

_**April 16, 2021** _

 

“I can’t believe you have to hire a nanny to watch your kid so you can go out on a date with his first nanny.” A laugh bounced off the walls as Woojin threw down another tie on the ground in frustration. The poor man had no idea why he was so worried about how the hell he dressed when Woojin still needed to get some work done. Another loud laugh bounced off the walls as Minho rolled off of Woojin’s bed to approach him and dig through his closet, “Like it’s hard enough for me to believe you’re going out on a date, but with a man that babysits your kid and not some rich son or CEO you met at a business party is even harder for me to believe,” Minho’s voice was muffled from having escaped into Woojin’s closet but his words were still loud and clear in Woojin’s ears.

 

“You basically just described yourself and that’s a hard pass,” Woojin snickered out, laughing a little louder when Minho poked his head out with a very apparent scowl on his face. “Besides, this should be perfect for me anyway. He’s good with Woohyun and he’s nice. That’s the only thing that matters,” Woojin uttered the last part softly, tying the next tie around his neck with ease but sighing when he looked in the mirror. _Nothing looked right_.  

 

“Beside the fact that he’s cute right?” Minho peeked his head out with a new button up in his hand and a pair of black ripped pants. “Please tell me he’s cute,” Minho groaned when Woojin hesitated to answer.

 

“He’s _beautiful_ ,” Woojin emphasized it and Minho grinned from ear to ear seeing his hyung so whipped for whoever this strange man he had yet to meet was. “I’d almost say he was more beautiful than you,” Woojin teased but Minho just waggled his finger.

 

“No, no. The only person who's more attractive than me is my husband,” Minho corrected, but then furrowed his eyebrows, “... and maybe Hwang Hyunjin down in IT but have you seen that kid?” Woojin couldn’t help but agree with that. The young adult was model material and if Woojin didn’t know any better, he probably would have mistaken him as a business partner there to come and talk to him. “Alright, ditch the fancy look. I have a strong feeling that this babysitter isn’t down for the tie and suits on the first date,” Minho threw the clothes down on the bed as Woojin began to unbutton the shirt he had on and pull down his pants so he could change into whatever it was that Minho wanted him to wear. “I can’t believe you. This still has the damn tags on it,” Minho grumbled, ripping them out and throwing the fancy, black and white checkerboard button up Minho had gotten for him in Thailand for Woojin’s birthday.

 

So, with the button up on, tightly tucked into Woojin’s black ripped jeans that hung over the shiny, fancy black leather boots he was wearing, Minho huffed because he would live for the day Woojin didn’t dress so fucking modest all the time. The younger pulled the shirt a bit out of Woojin’s pants so it was a bit lose and then unbuttoned the top half of Woojin’s shirt so his chest and silver chain were exposed. “It’s a date, Hyung, not a business meeting,” Minho waggled his finger in Woojin’s face and the elder sighed, smacking it away, “Now roll up your sleeves and get moving,” Minho ordered, leaving the room to go bother Woohyun currently coloring while watching some kids show Minho didn’t bother knowing the name of, “Hey, little man,” Minho greeted, flopping down on the couch beside Felix and pressing a kiss to the younger’s temple.

 

“Hi, uncle Minho,” Woohyun flickered his eyes up shyly, grinning from ear to ear when Minho offered him one of his own smiles. “Are you and uncle Felix staying with us?” Minho laughed lowly, shaking his head.

 

“We’re your babysitters for the night. Daddy’s going on a date,” Felix explained with a light tone, grinning brightly when Woohyun gasped in both glee and surprise.

 

“Really?” The two didn’t have a chance to fully answer him either as Woojin came out looking absolutely fantastic and the two just gazed at him in wonder. “Daddy! You have a date?” Woohyun questioned in excitement but kept his tone low in fear of somehow crossing the line and angering his father. However, Woojin did nothing but flush deeply and bend down to pull Woohyun up by the arms and into his broad chest.

 

“I’m going out with a friend, baby. I’m not sure when I’ll be home but if you’re asleep I’ll be sure to come in and make sure you’re still tucked in,” Woojin grinned shyly, smothering a kiss to his cheek and holding him a bit tighter into his side. However, the man spared a look to his watch and realized if he didn’t get moving, he’d be late to pick Changbin up from his apartment. So, Woojin let Woohyun place a sloppy kiss of his own against Woojin’s cheek before Woojin set him back down on the ground so Woohyun could run over to the two men on the couch. “Bed at 8:30, make sure he eats, brushes his teeth, and showers beforehand. And if he asks to cuddle, just do it. I’ll try to be home before midnight,” Woojin ran over his mental list of notes, sparing the two men a look when they seemed rather terrified. “He’s pretty easy. Just put on a movie or give him of the books he has in his room. Help him with homework if you’re feeling extra,” Woojin shrugged, grabbing for his keys and phone, one foot out the door. “Bye!”

 

“Bye! Have fun. Let us know if you’re not coming home!” Minho let out a yelp when a paperback book hit the back of his head, perfectly aimed and a lot of strength going into it. But Woojin left before he could hear any curses and jumped into his car. The spring night felt absolutely amazing with the breeze blowing a desirable temperature and the trees swaying in the midst of the dulling blue sky and pink clouds. In fact, Woojin was so pleased with it that he put the top down of his car and blared music so he could feel even giddier than he already did.

 

Seo Changbin, even when they first met, had Kim Woojin wrapped around his pretty little finger and he didn’t even know it. Every time Changbin smiled and laughed, Woojin felt his heart do a flip because god, this man was just so endearing. Changbin had that laugh that reminded Woojin of innocence, pure unappreciated innocence that Woojin didn’t really have in himself anymore. But Every time he thought of Changbin, of his personality and his cute poured lips, Woojin flushed, grinned, and looked down out of embarrassment. Seo Changbin made him feel giddy to the highest degree and Woojin wondered what made him so lucky to deserve such a man.

 

“Aw, I don’t get to see the tattoos.” Woojin, the gentleman that he is, got out of the car and knocked on Changbin’s door instead of texting him. And sure, he was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see Changbin’s tattoos, but he couldn’t help but drool a little bit at the younger’s outfit consisting of a black sweater over the top of a white button up that just barely exposed Changbin’s chest and tucked into black ripped jeans that also tucked into combat boots. Changbin looked so ungodly desirable it was insane.

 

Changbin laughed softly, closing the door behind him and practically shoving their bodies together in the process which tore the air from Woojin’s lungs. “If you play your cards right… you might see them later,” Changbin winked, running a finger over the tan skin of Woojin’s chest and humming a bit in surprise. “Damn, Kim. You’ve got some muscles there,” Changbin poked and prodded, playfully shoving at Woojin’s chest just to be an asshole but all Woojin could do was let out a laugh and pull the younger’s hands away into Woojin’s own, boldly intertwining their fingers.

 

“Let’s get going,” Woojin finalized, pulling Changbin along, fingers still intertwined, and opening the door for the younger. Changbin hummed in contentment, sparing the elder another wink and prompting Woojin’s heart to stutter a few beats. Once the car started, Woojin couldn’t help but reach over and place a hand on Changbin’s thigh. “How was your day, doll?” Woojin questioned quietly, watching Changbin turn toward him, resting his cheek against the side of the headrest and staring the side of Woojin’s face down.

 

“It was okay… The kids were pretty excitable today, meaning they were ready to climb me like a tree despite how short I am,” Changbin snorted, resisting the urge to reach his hand up and caress the elder’s cheek. “They may be demons but… it’s nice being around them.” Woojin loved it when Changbin talked about his job and his love for teaching and building children to change the world. “Oh! Did I tell you I had the kids take a reading test Monday and a few of them already had the reading level of a ten-year-old? I’m so proud of them… this group… they’re so smart,” Changbin cooed, hitting his thigh a little bit.

 

“They have a good teacher, doll. They’re learning from the best,” Woojin hummed with a smirk, glancing over at him for a few moments, melting when Changbin gave in to his urges and reached over to tuck his hand behind Woojin’s head and caress his thumb along Woojin’s cheek.

 

“You’re charming, handsome, but you know that’s not true,” Changbin laughed quietly, grinning slyly when Woojin took Changbin’s hand from behind his head to bring Changbin’s knuckles up to his lips, pressing kisses there.

 

“I think you’re just delusional. You’re a good man, Seo Changbin.”

 

“I think you’re a little biased,” Changbin teased, practically vibrating with content.

 

“How so?”

 

“Because you fell for me the first time you saw me,” Changbin snorted, sounding smug and far too sly for Woojin’s liking.

 

“What? Are you saying you didn’t too?” Woojin questioned with a grin, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

 

“Sure, I thought you were hot when I first saw you, but I only fell for you when I first heard you speak,” Changbin admitted with a blush, darting his eyes away shyly when the car stopped. Woojin put it in park and turned it off, but he didn’t make any movement to leave the car. “Stop looking at me,” Changbin whined, burying his face in his hands before going to leave but Woojin tugged him back in, almost head butting him in the process.

 

“Come back here, doll,” Woojin murmured, bumping their noses together gently to rile the younger up a bit more. “Thank you for coming with me. I know this is a bit odd…” Woojin trailed off shyly, but Changbin just shook his head and laughed a bit.

 

“I don’t give my time out to just anyone, Kim Woojin. You better make it worth it,” Changbin uttered, feathering a kiss to Woojin’s cheek before climbing out of the car and shutting it behind him. It took Woojin a second to register what had happened but he managed to climb out at a reasonable time.

 

“I hope this isn’t too fancy,” Woojin murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Changbin study the place. It was a more expensive restaurant, but still displayed itself as urban and more like a college cafe with string lights and beautiful flowers on a patio. It was simple and aesthetically pleasing.

 

“It’s not. It’s cute. Do you think we can sit outside though, Hyung?” Changbin questioned with a bit of hesitance, obviously scared to make any demands considering he was getting a free meal out of a man who was interested in him but Woojin only grinned from ear to ear.

 

“I’m glad you asked. I already reserved a table outside with the best view of the river,” Woojin admitted and Changbin’s face _lit up_.

 

“If you’re not careful, Hyung. I might keep you forever,” Changbin purred, placing his hands on Woojin’s chest and fiddling with the collar of Woojin’s shirt as he spoke.

 

“I guess that just gives me more of a reason not to be cautious,” Woojin laughed quietly, curling an arm around Changbin’s waist and guiding him toward the glass door of the entrance. “Reservation for Kim-Seo,” Woojin said to the woman up front, sparing her a charming smile and Changbin found himself clinging to Woojin a little tighter when the woman checked the elder out, even going as far as to place a hand on Woojin’s stomach in a claiming manner. That seemed to get his point across well enough and the woman lead them out onto the balcony and toward the corner where they would be away from everyone else. Changbin breathed out a shaky breath when he saw the perfect view of the Han River.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Changbin breathed, not aware that Woojin waited patiently behind a pulled out chair for the younger.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Woojin grinned, pushing Changbin in when the younger finally sat down in his chair. A comfortable silence fell over them as they looked over the menu, Woojin immediately finding the cheapest items on the menu and eyeing Changbin coyly. “I’ve got my eyes set on the cheapest items on the menu, Seo. Don’t even think about it,” Woojin snickered, watching Changbin’s cheeks flush a light crimson and hiding behind the menu.

 

“What if I wanted some fish, Hyung?” Changbin whined, but Woojin just hummed and closed his menu.

 

“Cool. Then we can get a lobster and share it,” Woojin finalized without giving Changbin a choice, shocking the man to a slight degree. Changbin mentioned how much he loved lobster once and Woojin still remembered… Changbin somehow fell for the man a little more in that moment.

 

“You’re something else,” Changbin laughed in disbelief, closing the menu and setting it down before resting his chin in his palm. “Am I allowed wine or no?”

 

“Never took you for a wine guy,” Woojin leaned back, peering over the alcohol menu.

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I can go for a bit of rum or whiskey any day of the week, but I’m feeling classy tonight,” Changbin explained with a small smile that made Woojin’s heart flutter.

 

“Red or white?”

 

“Red. Trying to make myself as kissable as possible,” Changbin winked, but Woojin leaned forward and grabbed for Changbin’s free hand while caressing it softly.

 

“You’re already kissable, doll,” Woojin teased.

 

“I’d offer you one but… it’s the first date and it just started,” Changbin shrugged, rubbing his fingers over his lips lightly and Woojin tried his best to ignore the gesture. However, before either one of them could say anything else, a waiter came up looking for their order. “I’d like a glass of red wine, and we’re going to split a lobster,” Changbin ordered, shaking his knee a bit nervously as he spoke but Woojin just watched him, completely and utterly smitten.

 

“And you, sir?” It took Woojin a second to snap out of it, but he managed to utter out a ‘water’ to the woman before she wandered off to go put in their water, and Changbin couldn’t stop giggling.

 

“For a business man, you really can’t handle social interaction can you?” Changbin snorted, tracing small shapes into the table underneath him.

 

“It’s a struggle already but when you have such a beautiful man in front of you…” Woojin whistled, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip from his water when the waiter came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

 

“Yet I still manage and I’ve got a practical god in front of me,” Changbin purred, sipping on his wine too.

 

It was easy to make conversation for them. Changbin And Woojin clicked in a way Woojin hasn’t with anyone since Woohyun’s mom, and sure that scared him to an extent, but Woojin still found himself smitten for the younger anyway. Changbin gave off these vibes of unique comfort, as if he were home, and his laugh made Woojin fell giddy inside. Changbin was perfect. Changbin was everything Woojin desired and it felt too good to be true.

 

Now, bellies full and hearts warm, they walked along the side of the river with the sun long set and the moon peering down at them expectantly. “Who’s watching Woohyun? Am I going to be replaced?” Changbin questioned so suddenly after such a long moment of silence that it startled Woojin to an extent.

 

“Oh, no no no. My friends are watching him. It’s kind of test run for them because they’re thinking about adopting,” Woojin explained softly, stumbling over his words a bit.

 

“I… I know it’s a bit late but I’d like to see him,” Changbin murmured shyly, twiddling his thumbs a little but Woojin’s heart _swelled_. Woojin couldn’t describe how much it meant to him that Changbin adored Woohyun as much as Woojin did it.

 

“Come on. I’m sure he’d like to see you too,” Woojin hushed, tugging Changbin along back toward the restaurant and the car but the younger stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What’s wrong, doll-“ Woojin was cut off by a pair of lips landing on his own, dragging the smallest of noises from his throat. However, when Changbin’s hands landed on his cheeks to deepen it slightly, Woojin curled his hands around Changbin’s hips and held him a little more securely. “You’re handsome, doll,” Woojin complimented when they pulled away.

 

“So are you, Hyung.”

 

Woojin had fallen. And he’d fallen hard.

  
  


“Woohyun~” Changbin singsonged cutely, sitting down on the edge of Woohyun’s small bed and stirring him awake for a moment.

 

“Binnie?” Woohyun questioned in his half asleep state, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Yeah. It’s me, punk,” Changbin laughed, shifting his body so he was leaning against the wall and Woohyun could crawl into his lap and cuddle into his chest. “Did you miss me? I missed you,” Changbin cooed quietly, rubbing up and down his back and feathering a kiss to his hair.

 

Changbin wasn’t sure why Woohyun felt so special to him. Perhaps it was because he saw himself in the kid and wanted to protect him so Woohyun didn’t make the same mistakes Changbin did growing up. “I did! I miss your stories!” Woohyun chimed softly, still not quite awake yet but enough to understand what was going on.

 

“Do you want me to tell you a story so you can fall back asleep?” Changbin questioned cutely, and Woohyun nodded frantically. “Alright, punk. Lay down,” Changbin laughed a little, tucking the kid in when Woohyun climbed back underneath his warm covers, feet pressing against Changbin’s thighs.

 

Changbin told him a story of a dragon looking for a family amongst the fairies and mermaids, having successfully finding one in the end and Woohyun was out like a light at that point. Changbin hesitated on leaving for a moment, just wanting to enjoy this peaceful moment for a little longer but he noticed Woojin leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and Changbin knew it was time for him to go. “You’re so good with him…” Woojin trailed off with a small, sleepy smile as he had changed into a pair of comfier clothes.

 

“He’s a sweet kid, Hyung. He’s going to grow up great,” Changbin murmured, shutting the door behind him and letting Woojin press another kiss to his lips. “You’re going to kill me,” Changbin laughed quietly, exchanging another peck with the elder and Woojin felt himself leaning even closer.

 

“Let me take you home so we can all go to sleep,” Woojin insisted.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Hyung. We’ll drop him off on our way out.” Felix, having appeared from the living room with messy hair, messy clothes, and a sleep induced state, Minho not too far behind. Woojin gulped at the idea. “Let us meet the new love interest, Hyung,” Felix grinned that god damn, irresistible smile and Woojin and Changbin found themselves giving in.

 

“If that’s not an issue…”

 

“It’s not. Trust me. Come on,” Minho hummed, saving Changbin over with a wave of his key occupied hand.

 

“Alright… have a good night, Hyung,” Changbin murmured softly to the elder, swiping a hand down his cheek and feathering a kiss to his jaw.

 

“You too, doll,” Woojin hummed sleepily, watching Changbin be enveloped into Minho’s and Felix’s arms as they walked out.

 

Yeah. Woojin was a whole new level of smitten.

  
  


[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1106742473597087745?s=20)]


End file.
